Promesse
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Crowley avait promis qu'il les retrouverait et qu'ils souffriraient pour leur trahison, pour s'être allié à Abaddon. Il était l'heure de commencer la récolte et le résultat ne serait pas beau à voir. (Post S9 finale, pas de réels spoilers, COMPLET ! )


Fandom : Supernatural

Disclaimer : Strictement rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la narration. **Les personnages et leur monde sont la propriété de leurs ayants droits**. Ceci n'a pas été écrit dans un but lucratif, mais pour le divertissement. Merci.

Rating : M/MA selon ffnet, un petit T+ d'après moi.

Blahblah de l'auteur : 1) L'histoire se situe au tout début de la SAISON 10 /!\ Ceci est l'introduction que j'aimerais voir/aurais aimé voir (si vous lisez ça après la diffusion) lors du premier épisode de la saison 10, suite à ce que Crowley a annoncé à ses collaborateurs en fin de saison 9. **Il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers, mais il y a un lien.** 2) Cette fic est peu réaliste, mais soyons sérieux deux minutes, il s'agit de démons, on peut bien en faire ce que l'on veut, vu que rien n'est précisé dans le canon. 3) Cette fiction est à propos de torture (bien que soft selon moi), si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ceci, ne lisez pas.

On with it !

* * *

Promesse

« Ça m'a pris un peu de temps à tous vous retrouver. » Il fit tourner son brandy dans son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée. « Heh. Au début, vous voir courir et vous débattre, pensant que vos plans étaient tous les meilleurs et n'avaient aucune faille, m'a amusé. Puis je me suis lassé. Je vous ai tous rendu visite un à un, prenant soin que les nouvelles de la disparition des autres parviennent à ceux qui restaient. Je voulais que vous sachiez que je venais vous chercher, que je venais récolter vos… _dettes_. »

Les bruits de gorge le firent se redresser du mur auquel il s'était adossé. Il avala d'une traite le reste de son verre et le fracassa violemment contre le crâne de son ancien associé. Ce dernier eut un sursaut et émit des nouveaux bruits liquides avec sa gorge. Crowley planta lentement chaque morceau de verre brisé sur le torse de sa victime en les tournant pour qu'ils pénètrent mieux la chaire et la déchire doucement au passage. Il ne les enfonça pourtant pas entièrement. Il attrapa quelque chose que l'homme, attaché à la table rendue visqueuse par les coulées régulières de son sang gluant, ne pu voir au tout début.

« Bien entendu, je ne vous faisais pas entièrement confiance. Vous êtes des démons, on ne peut _jamais_ vous faire confiance. Cependant, tant que vous vous contentiez d'exécuter mes ordres à la lettre, je n'avais rien contre le fait de vous laisser une certaine liberté. »

Crowley leva l'objet qu'il tenait à la hauteur de ses yeux et l'inspecta de plus près. Maintenant, le supplicié pouvait parfaitement identifier ce que c'était. Oh, l'objet n'était pas terrifiant au premier abord, bien sûr. Cependant le savoir dans les mains de cet homme dérangé lui donna envie de gémir d'avance. Il savait ce qui l'attendait et pourtant la douleur n'en serait pas moins forte. Des heures que Crowley le torturait et le brisait corps et âme tout petits morceaux par tout petits morceaux, soigneusement. Ses cuisses étaient enserrées dans des ceinturons où des pointes fines et épaisses rentraient dans son épiderme, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se resserraient. Entre autres, une bonne partie des os de sa colonne vertébrale avaient aussi été arrachés avec une paire de tenailles d'une taille impressionnante plantée dans son bas ventre, puis qui a charcuté les ligaments et les muscles sur son chemin afin de pouvoir se refermer sur les petits os avant de les retirer un à un. Oh, Crowley avait dû remonter les manches de son costume car pour attraper les osselets entre les omoplates il avait fallu plonger les tenailles entièrement dans la cage thoracique du sale petit rat putride et hurlant. Il était plus vocal à ce moment-là, remarqua-t-il de façon absente. Maintenant, le liquide séchait et se craquelait sur les manches de l'outil. C'était toujours une manœuvre un peu délicate lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attraper les cervicales. C'était le travail d'un homme expérimenté et méticuleux.

Il le vit du coin de l'œil, tester la flexibilité de son poignet qui tenait l'objet, raffermir sa prise sur le manche et glisser son pouce sur le côté pour sentir le métal froid sous son doigt. Il eut un petit sourire et avant de lancer le premier coup lui dit : _Ne bouge pas._

Puis le marteau frappa sur une des échardes de verre plantées dans son corps. La tête de métal le fit ricocher sur ses côtes, précédemment fragilisées, mais pas brisées, avant que le verre ne se fissure et explose sous son épiderme. Le marteau s'abattit à nouveau.

Encore, et encore. Et encore. Encore. ._Encore_.ENCORE !

Il souriait à pleines dents tout en œuvrant, l'œil exorbité, le visage rougi par l'effort et le rire aigu et aspiré, plein de haine et d'euphorie.

ENCORE !

Une fois tous les éclats de verre rentrés, il se redressa. Il avait entendu son écorché hurler et l'avait vu essayer de soulever son corps de la table dans un effort pitoyable pour lui échapper. Il expira un long soupir.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger pourtant, non ? »

Le geste fut si dextre et mesuré que l'autre ne le vit pas partir, Crowley venait de lui asséner à deux mains un coup du marteau sur la tempe. Il cria, mais son cri se perdit un peu au niveau de sa gorge dans des gargouillis de sang. Le visage de son ancien patron se recouvrit tout de suite d'un masque neutre, les sourcils haussés.

« Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu viens de dire. » Il approcha son oreille de la bouche tremblante de l'autre.

« ..hh… ih… hié… i'ié… » S'étrangla celui-ci.

« Hum ? Allons. C'est vraiment dommage, il semble que je n'arrive pas à entendre ce que tu veux me dire. Ah ! Suis-je tête en l'air. Il doit sûrement s'agir de _ça._ L'avoir malencontreusement laissé planté dans ta gorge. » Il plaça ses mains sur les manches de l'instrument qui depuis le début avait été violemment planté telle une pioche dans sa gorge, puis légèrement écarté. « Je t'ai dit qu'il m'arrivait d'être aussi _très maladroit_ ? »

Le sourire de Crowley grandit en proportion de la pure terreur qui envahit ses pupilles.

« _Ouuups ?_ » Minauda-t-il avant de distinctement faire pression sur les manches de la tenaille plongée dans sa gorge dans deux sens opposés.

Quelques heures plus tard, Crowley sortit de la salle aux murs tachetés de rouge en essuyant avec un mouchoir une des manches de son costume trois pièces. Il referma la porte derrière lui et, les mains dans les poches, longea les autres portes du couloir. Toutes les chambres de cette aile étaient occupées ce soir. Il se mit à fredonner.

Il n'était plus question de gargouillis, maintenant.

* * *

Ce n'était pas si violent que ça au final, n'est-ce pas ? Des commentaires ? Autres ? Dites-moi.


End file.
